Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is being used increasingly as a means to identify goods at a distance, without requiring physical contact or even line of sight access to the goods. RFID enables information about an item to be stored on an item, and in some implementations also allows this stored information to be modified at a distance. The most compact and cost effective means to provide this RFID capability is by means of a pressure sensitive (i.e. self adhesive) label incorporating an RFID capability.
The ability to detect remotely whether a pressure sensitive label or seal applied to an item has been tampered with or removed is becoming increasingly important in order to detect theft, product substitution, tampering, warranty violation and other problems.